


Fruiting

by Farla



Series: Germination [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BTF, Double Drabble, Pre-Canon, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't call her rebellious at first. They called her stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruiting

They have a chance to shatter Pearl early on.

She regenerates in an empty, Roseless room. There's an open window on one side and an open door on the other and no one to even try to keep her there.

They don't expect her to escape, she realizes. They don't expect her to do anything until someone bothers to come down to get her and tell her who she belongs to now. After all, Rose isn't here now to tell her to do something. They might be curious about whatever defect made her misprioritize orders but it never occurred to them that she chose anything.

Pearl chooses the window now, flinging herself out. She draws a pair of swords from her gem.

It doesn't matter if Rose isn't here, Rose is, and it doesn't matter how far apart they are or what anyone else says about who she belongs to because she has Rose now and as long as she's Rose's Pearl she doesn't have to take orders from anyone.

She lands. Before her are a pair of disbelieving jaspers, who take their eyes off her to search for whoever's commanding her. She cuts them down easily and keeps going.

**Author's Note:**

> Final one of these. If there was a fourth, it'd be what she says in Back to the Barn.


End file.
